Danny Angeli
''' '''Danny Angeli was Sally's former fiancé. Season 1 When Sally died, the townhouse (which was originally Sally's and Danny's) was given to Danny's family. He struggles to let her go and move on with a relationship with Sally's friend Bridget. At first, he seems to be a nice guy, wanting to help, but only a few episodes into the series it shows that he was really the one that killed Sally. In a flashback, we see Danny and Sally got into a fight after Sally's ring fell down the drain. In a bout of anger, Danny shoved Sally, causing her to fall down the steps, hitting the tiles at the bottom so hard both her skull and the tiles themselves cracked. After learning that Danny is her true killer, Sally begins to stalk him; breaking beer bottles, shattering light bulbs, trashing his apartment. When he begins to realize that Sally is still on earth, he torments her, telling her that 'You're more pathetic as a ghost, than you ever were alive.' In an effort to get Sally out if the picture, Danny and Bridget hire a psychic named Ilana to exorcise Sally out if the house. But in the middle of the exorcism Sally manages to possess the psychic, showing her how she really died, and clawing Danny in the process. Afterwards, the psychic leaves, and Bridget tells Danny their relationship is over, telling Sally she is really sorry for what she did. Later, a weak Sally follows Danny to his apartment, watching him while he shaves. She gets him to cut himself on the neck, sending him to the hospital, and letting her regain her strength. In a last effort to get Sally out of his life, Danny starts the house on fire, but the plan backfires when Sally traps Danny in the house with her. Luckily, Josh and Aidan arrive home before the house can fully burn down. Aidan throws Danny up against the wall, ready to kill him, showing Danny his true vampire form. Josh stops Aidan in the nick of time, and asks Sally what's she really wants to do with Danny. She tells them that she'd most definitely like to kill him, but she's not like him, and couldn't kill a person. Danny is then able to see Sally, and she tells him to what he's going to get now will make he wish he were dead. Sally forces Danny to tell the police what really happened with the fire, and tells them that he killed Sally in the house, and is taken to jail. Season 2 It was revealed in "The Ties That Blind ", that Danny had been killed by his cellmate in prison while serving time. Sally and Aidan were researching after Sally's encounter with the Black Spirit, whom she had previously thought to be a Reaper , sent by Danny. Aidan said that is was Danny's ghost haunting Sally. When Sally returns to the House, Danny shows up, in his orange jumpsuit and scars on his face. Sally's attempt of permanently killing Danny was deflected, and he mentioned that since he was killed in prison, he's somewhat "tougher" than Sally, for the matter of killing. Before he can permanently kill Sally, the Black Spirit, later revealed to be the Reaper, reaps Danny. As it turned out it was Sally that was the Reaper, and it was she that shredded him. It was revealed that when he was reaped he was sent to Limbo. During an eclipse he returned to the place where he was reaped and when it was over he returned to Limbo. Season 4 We again see Danny in a daydream of Sally's, at the moment before he originally killed her atop the staircase, but instead Sally tells him 'Not this time' and pushes him backwards, sending him into Donna's arms. She proceeds to crush his skull, killing him almost instantly, when Sally wakes up. We later see Danny while Sally is traveling back to 2009 when he and Sally first bought the house. He and Robbie are seen fighting, obviously loathing each other. Danny true colors are shown to Robbie, and Robbie threatens if Danny hurts Sally, he'll kill him, to which Danny obviously thinks could never happen. The two are about to get into a full out brawl, when Sally comes down from upstairs. Afterwards, Sally is transported back to the present time, where she sees Robbie standing in the basement, looking confused and scared. It is revealed that he was electrocuted and died, now a ghost. Category:Syfy Characters Category:Characters Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Ghosts Category:Syfy Ghosts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 4